Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, high-availability, storage systems may be utilized to provide users with access to applications and high-availability storage that may be custom tailored to the needs and desires of the user. Unfortunately, the health of such high-availability storage systems may become compromised. Accordingly, diagnostics tools may need to be employed to ensure the continued efficient operation of such high-availability storage systems.